


Something Breathtaking

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Cock Ring, Cock Warming, Collar, Dom Stephen Strange, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Drugged Tony Stark, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Stephen Strange, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Public Sex, Put on Display, Sub Tony Stark, Vibrator, Wrist Cuffs, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Mafia Don Stephen Strange comes across someone from his past and it evolves into something breathtaking.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 18
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marvel Mafia AU Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805104) by [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2). 



> I did it, FINALLY. I have made the Ironstrange Mafia Prompt I filled AGES ago into a chaptered fic. I hope you all enjoy!

“You know I hate going to these events Wong, remind me why I have to go now?” Stephen sighed as he fixed his tie and adjusted the collar of his suit jacket. The gleaming green gem the Eye of Agamotto hung from around his neck signalling his position as the Don of the Supreme Familia, the most powerful and prominent Mafia family in New York. 

“You have to go now because you are lord help us all, you’re our Don and it’s expected besides you may see something you want and wouldn’t that be a miracle itself,” Wong grumbled as he fixed Stephen’s tie with an amused look.

“Why do I keep you around again?” Stephen asked his right-hand man.

“Otherwise you would crash and burn and you know it. Now the car is around the front and do try to have a good time, I heard they have quite the collection and something rather… Special on display tonight.” Wong wiggled his eyebrows like he knew something Stephen didn’t. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Stephen waved Wong off and headed out of the room and down to the front lobby where his town car and driver were waiting for him. Stephen absently watched as New York sped by as he fiddled with the watch on his wrist. He put on his poker face when the car pulled to a stop outside of a Victorian-style townhouse just outside of the main city center. 

The door swung open and Stephen stepped out, re-buttoning the front of his suit jacket before he stepped into the house. The hostess’ eyes fell onto the green gem around his neck and jaw slightly dropped.

“Welcome Don Strange, it is an honour to have you grace us with your presence tonight!” The hostess all but fell over herself to welcome him and flag down a waiter to bring Stephen a flute of bubbling champagne. 

“Thank you, I have been told you have quite the collection and you may have something special for viewing tonight,” Stephen spoke the same words Wong said to him, not truly caring about this event but Wong had been insistent. 

“Oh yes of course! Please follow me, Don Strange, it is a rather rare item tonight.” The blonde woman led him down the hallway; Stephen eyed the windows on either side of the hallway with disinterest. Each window either held an animal of sorts or some rare item, but nothing caught his eye. 

Stephen found himself coming to a quick standstill and he fought back the urge to let his mouth drop open as he stared into one of the windows. The hostess glanced over her shoulder and blinked at his taken expression before her own clouded over for a moment when she realized where he had stopped. 

“Don Strange this is not the item you expressed interest in viewing… The owner of the house merely wanted something pretty to add to the décor of the house and well he was used to pay off a debt, he is not worth your time Don Strange, truly.” The woman simpered as she stood close to Stephen, his arm all but pressed between her fake breasts. 

“Payment for a debt you say? How long has he been here?” Stephen stepped away from the woman and closer to the glass, noting it was one way and the man inside could not see him. 

“A year today actually,” The woman pouted when she realized Stephen was too entranced by the display. 

“A year… I wish to speak with the owner of the house regarding this… Item.” Stephen gritted his teeth as he spoke the words and tore his gaze away from the man who was sprawled out on a red velvet chaise lounge only clad in gold silks that barely covered his groin and ass, his eyes were on the ceiling but Stephen recognized a drugged haze when he saw one. 

“Of course Don Strange, please follow me to the viewing room.” The woman led him towards a room on a different level all while muttering into her radio that was attached to the strap of her black skintight dress. 

“The item you wished to view will be here in a moment Don Strange.” The woman lingered by the door of the room as Stephen made himself comfortable on the couch in the room, already looking like he owned the place. 

“Thank you, you may leave me now.” Stephen dismissed her absently, his mind spinning. She bowed more to hide her frown than out of respect and gracefully fled the room, leaving Stephen alone with his thoughts. 

“Wong fucking knew and he didn’t even bother to warn me, what an ass,” Stephen grumbled as he recalled Wong’s knowing look and tone of voice as he spoke. 

“Jesus, a year.” Stephen sighed, eyes closed as he took a moment to gather his wits, he had to play this right. 

Stephen opened his eyes when the door creaked open, but he did not stand up he was the one who had all the power in this city and everyone knew it. A balding man with a grey beard walked into the room, he wore a sharp suit but Stephen could see the greed in his eyes. Stephen’s eye was drawn to the man that was shuffling next to the older man, he was still only clad in the gold loincloth and his wrists and ankles were cuffed and connected with a silver chain. Stephen felt a flare of arousal and anger appear at the sight but he forced it back and kept his poker face intact. 

“Don Strange, it is a pleasure to have you visit our fine establishment. I am Obadiah Stane, the owner of the house. I hear you wish to view this item, he is nothing of importance you see, merely a payment of a debt by his father.” Obadiah explained, not releasing the hold he had on the brunet man’s arm, fingers digging into the tanned skin that was sure to leave a mark. 

“I have been made aware of how you acquired this item, how much was the debt?” Stephen asked, tapping his right index finger against the arm of the couch. He kept trying to catch the man’s eye but the brunet hadn’t raised his head at all. 

“What does that matter?” Obadiah asked, a nervous bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. 

“I am well aware who that man is, he is Tony Stark. As you are well aware my Familia took over all the assets of the Stark Familia when Howard and his son and heir Tony went missing a year ago. Howard’s body showed up but Tony is still classified as missing, by our law you are in possession of my Familia’s asset. I am willing to compensate you for his release into my ownership or I can make a few calls and I will take him from the ashes when I burn you and your houses like this to the ground.” Stephen explained calmly and fought back a smile when Tony’s head jerked up as he talked and hazy brown eyes made contact with his own. 

“Now, now I am sure we can work something out Don Strange.” Obadiah knew when he was beaten and was willing to take the money and run, which Stephen knew he would. 

“Excellent, now take this check and I shall take my asset and be on my way.” Stephen quickly wrote a check before rising to his feet, he shoved it into Obadiah’s grabby hands and held his hand for the key to chains around Tony’s wrists and ankles.

“A pleasure doing business with you Don Strange.” Obadiah handed the key over before he hurried out of the room, eyes trained on the zeroes on the check. 

Stephen made sure the door was locked before circling back around Tony and gently cupped Tony’s chin and turned the brunet’s head side to side.

“Bastard has been drugging you for a while huh?” Stephen recognized the hazy look that covered Tony’s face, pleased that it was fading already. 

“S-Stephen?” Tony’s voice was low and rough with disuse but Stephen smiled all the same.

“It’s been some time Tony, but don’t worry too much okay? I’m here now and I’ll take good care of you.” Stephen crooned as he unlocked the cuffs and winced when the heavy chains crashed to the ground and Tony swayed a bit. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Stephen pulled his jacket off and draped it over the smaller man’s shoulders. Tony took a shaky step and Stephen made a noise of surprise as he lunged forward to sweep Tony into his arms before the Stark heir crashed to the ground. 

“Just relax Tony, I’ve got you.” Stephen let Tony rest his head on his shoulder and he swept out of the room. He ignored everyone else he passed; his intentions were to get Tony out of that place as fast as possible. 

His car was still waiting and the driver hurried to open the door, Stephen set Tony onto the plush leather of the car seats before getting in himself.

“Back to the Sanctum and call Dr. Palmer for a checkup,” Stephen told his driver before he wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulder and let the still dazed man rest against him. 

“S-Stephen?” Tony murmured in confusion, eyes taking in the sight of Stephen beside him like he wasn’t sure if this was real or not. 

“Right here pet, just relax okay?” Stephen murmured absently as he started to stroke his fingers through Tony’s hair and smiled when he felt Tony relax against him and let out a soft breath of air.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re lucky Stephen, whoever was drugging him didn’t do it too often. There will be some withdrawal symptoms but once you get some proper food into him and rest then he will be good as new. Someone will have to be with him for the first while, to make sure he does wake up and eat.” Christine eyed Stephen as she packed up her equipment, a blanket tucked around Tony’s body which was now clad in fluffy sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt of Stephen’s. 

“I’ll be staying with him Christine, thank you for coming so quickly.” Stephen allowed his ex and personal Doctor to pull him in for a strong hug.

“Take care of him okay?” Christine whispered in the Don’s ear, she knew when Stephen was interested in someone else and she knew Tony had always had that interest but now it was more evident. 

“I plan on it, have a good night Christine.” Stephen ended the hug and Christine rolled her eyes at the clear dismissal but sauntered out of the Don’s private rooms with her hair swaying back and forth in its high ponytail. 

“Now let’s get you someplace more comfortable than this couch,” Stephen murmured as he turned his attention to Tony who was curled up in a blanket, listing to the side with his eyes closed.

“You’re lucky Christine said sleep is a good thing for you right now, you’re going to need your rest for the conversations we will have to have tomorrow.” Stephen lifted Tony up in his arms, frowning at how light the other man was. Stephen walked into his bedroom and used his foot to hook into the comforter of his bed and tugged it down before settling Tony down and pulling the discarded comforter back up into place. 

“You’re safe here Tony, you’re with me now.” Stephen murmured possessively as he planted a soft kiss to Tony’s cheek before he left the room, the door clicking quietly leaving Tony to his slumber. 

~~/~~

“Stephen Strange?” Tony’s voice drifted out into the living room, snapping the Mafia Don out of his paperwork. Stephen felt himself smile at the sight of Tony standing there, rubbing his eye with his hand and the baggy shirt drooping down his other shoulder. 

“How do you feel Tony?” Stephen rose to his feet and strode over to Tony to check his pupils; Christine said they would be back to normal when the drugs passed out of his system. 

“Like I was hit by a truck, I remember some things from last night but most of it is blurry,” Tony admitted as he allowed Stephen to tip his head back to check his pupils. 

“We can exchange stories over some breakfast,” Stephen decided as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to his chef for an assorted breakfast for him and Tony. 

“I think the obvious one is, how did that bastard Stane get his hands on you?” Stephen asked once the food had arrived and Tony had eaten some already, he had refused to talk until that happened. 

“It’s not a pleasant story Don Strange.” Tony set his fork down, a hint of steel appearing in his eyes that just made Stephen smirk.

“I’m not Don Strange to you Tony, we are far past those kinds of titles.” Stephen reached across the table to touch Tony’s hand. Tony sighed out through his nose and flipped his hand up to lace his fingers with Stephen.

“I didn’t think fuck buddies counted,” Tony admitted and Stephen just rolled his eyes fondly. 

“We were more than fuck buddies if you recall,” Stephen said proudly, it had been very much a Romeo and Juliet thing when they had met and fallen for each other all that time ago. It all ended when Tony disappeared with Howard and Stephen moved into the position of Don when his father was killed. 

“I know, well… Howard owed some rather substantial debts to HYDRA that I had no idea about. He couldn’t pay them when they came to collect so he took me and we disappeared. He forced me to keep building and inventing so he could sell those plans to HYDRA to keep them off our back. I never approved of that plan; HYDRA is the worst of the worst. So I always built in failsafe’s and little flaws so when they were being used they would break and not work. It worked for a while, but then Stane betrayed us. For some reason HYDRA, after they killed Howard, allowed Stane to take me. He kept me locked up or on display like last night and only drugged me when I tried to escape.” Tony explained once he allowed Stephen to pull him over to the nearby couch. Stephen draped his arm over his once lover’s shoulders and held him close as Tony explained. 

“That bastard, I never should made that deal with him. I should have made good on my word and took you from the ashes of his business.” Stephen swore, anger lighting up his every nerve. 

“There is still time, he’s just another head of HYDRA now.” Tony closed his eyes and let out a soft noise when Stephen started to pet his hair in comfort. 

“HYDRA is becoming a real problem. Don’t worry Tony, even they know better than to mess with my Familia and ahem legally the Stark Familia and well… You belong to me now…” Stephen coughed as he told Tony what happened to the remainders of the Stark Familia. 

“Truly? I don’t have to deal with the fallout of what happened when Howard ran?” Tony’s eyes lit up as he leaned against Stephen, like all the strings on his limbs had been cut. 

“No, it’s all taken care of. Your friends are safe and living comfortably, in fact, once I make it public knowledge you are with me now I can set up a meeting for you four?” Stephen offered as he carded his fingers through Tony’s hair, soaking up the feeling of Tony warm at his side. 

“Thank you, Stephen, thank you so much.” Tony breathed out as he bared his throat when Stephen accidentally tugged on the strands of hair. 

“I forgot how much you like that, how submissive you were to me.” Stephen murmured, picking his words carefully. 

“It’s even more tempting now isn’t it?” Stephen carried on when he saw a blush spreading on Tony’s cheeks, but no words were spoken to deny it.

“It is, God you’re a Mafia Don now. I’m your asset, I legally belong to you and that’s… Thrilling.” Tony admitted, cheeks burning as Stephen’s hand curled lightly around his throat. 

“We can stay like that, you can stay as my asset, my belonging if you so wish it.” Stephen knew he was on thin ice but he wanted to know, no he needed to know. The feeling of Tony’s pulse fluttering under his fingers was amazing and he just knew that pretty throat would look pretty encased in a leather collar. 

“Yes, God Stephen, please. I’ve been worried about everything for so long, I don’t want to worry anymore.” Tony sank into the offer completely and Stephen swallowed hard. 

“Give me some time to make up a contract for us and we will have safe words, check in’s and reevaluations of the contract once a month,” Stephen said firmly, he was not going to risk hurting Tony in any shape or form. 

“Can it… Can it be 24/7?” Tony wet his lips, eyes flicking from the floor to Stephen’s eyes. 

“Yes, oh god Tony. You’re going to be so good for me, my good pet.” Stephen felt like someone punched him, but the mere thought of it was making his head spin delightfully. Stephen made a soft choked noise when Tony extracted himself from Stephen’s side and gracefully sank to his knees in front of him. 

“Please, I’ve been good, please.” Tony mouthed at the front of Stephen’s pants, face relaxed and eyes hazy. Stephen caressed Tony’s head as his cock twitched in his dampening pants, Tony looked sinful there between his legs. 

“You have been so good, just a taste okay pet? This is all we will do until we draw up that contract okay?” Stephen was only human after all. He unzipped his pants and blushed when Tony let out a small gasp at the size of the cock that sprung free.

“Thank you, Master, oh thank you.” Tony murmured and a shot of arousal went through Stephen’s body at the unintentional use of ‘Master’ from Tony, but before he could linger on that Tony’s warm wet mouth engulfed his cock. 

Stephen hissed at the feeling and had to restrain himself from pushing deeper into that welcoming heat. Instead, he noticed how Tony’s eyes fluttered shut and his whole body relaxed and something snapped into place for him. 

“Oh I see now pet, you just needed something to fill one of your holes. I’m sorry you felt so empty for so long, we can stay like this for a little while my beautiful pet.” Stephen crooned as he petted Tony’s soft hair as he settled down into his seat as Tony rested his cheek against his clothed thigh and let out contented noise around his mouthful. 

“That’s it, just relax for me.” Stephen soothed and tugged his tablet over, they would be like this for a while so he would get some things in order for when Tony finally came out of this haze tomorrow. Until then he would savor this moment where Tony Stark was willingly on his knees for him.


	3. Chapter 3

“It only took a week and about 5 revisions, but once we both sign this, it’s binding until we revise at the end of each month.” Stephen set a pen down on the stack of papers on the table between him and Tony. They already agreed for heavier scenes they would make a new contract and discuss again but this was a general encompassing contract between Stephen and Tony. 

“Are you sure Stephen? I know I want this, but you have other things to do than just be my Dom.” Tony picked up the pen, fiddling with it between his fingers as he spoke.

“Do you really think I would have gone through all of this with you if I wasn’t serious?” Stephen reached out and steadied Tony’s hand, a smile on his face. 

“No, you don’t do anything you don’t want to, that much I know.” Tony smiled back and squeezed Stephen’s hand before releasing it and signed his name with a flourish. Stephen did the same and an odd moment of silence fell over the two as it sank in what they just agreed to. 

“I ahem, have a present for you and I would like for it to become a permanent part of your wardrobe unless your showering. That includes when you go out in public, am I understood?” Stephen set a wooden box on the table and Tony leaned forward in his seat.

“I understand Master,” Tony breathed out, already having a good idea what it was and he couldn’t wait. Stephen unlocked the box and slowly lifted a red leather collar from the cushion inside. 

Tony inhaled softly at the beautiful collar; it was made of a soft, worn looking leather with gold buckles at the front, sides, and back. A familiar green gem hung from the front of the collar, the same one that was always around Stephen’s neck showing his position as Don of the Strange Familia. 

“Once I lock this on you, only I can remove it and everyone who sees it will know who you belong to.” Stephen warned, knowing that Tony was completely on board with being ‘owned’ by Stephen and was not shy about wanting everyone to know it. 

“Yes Master, I understand.” Tony clutched the edge of the table in excitement, his pulse racing and blood roaring in his ears. 

“Come here pet,” Stephen lazily ordered, Tony bolted to his feet before shuffling closer. 

“Head back,” Stephen instructed and Tony willingly bared his throat for the other man. Stephen willed his hands to be still and steady as he slid the red leather collar around the offered column of flesh. The room was filled with the sound of the lock clicking closed and the green gem settling into place and it felt right.

“Thank you, Master.” Tony wet his lips as he spoke in a low voice as he adjusted to the feeling of the leather around his throat, against his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. It would be a constant reminder of what he agreed to and whom he belonged to. 

“You look beautiful like this Tony,” Stephen praised as he traced the edges of the collar. Tony just blushed and ducked his head before it was tipped back upwards by Stephen’s slightly trembling fingers on his chin. 

“Do not look away pet, you are beautiful and I will keep saying it until you accept it,” Stephen promised and then ducked down a bit to press their lips together. 

“Okay Master,” Tony breathed out when their kiss broke and he twisted his fingers in the front of Stephen’s shirt. Stephen cupped Tony’s cheeks with his hands and ran his right thumb over Tony’s lower lip. His breathing hitched when Tony sucked the thumb into his mouth and absently sucked at the digit. 

“Okay pet I want you to strip for me, slowly.” Stephen pulled away from Tony to sit back in his chair and crossed his right leg over his left leg. Tony’s cheek flushed a light pink but he slowly started to unbutton his dress shirt, revealing more skin with each button. 

Stephen made a mental note to pay attention to each and every scar that was visible on Tony’s chest and wet his lips as the shirt dropped to the floor. Tony looked at Stephen from beneath his eyelashes as he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to his ankles, the fabric pooling on the floor showing he had gone commando. His cock half erect and starting to curve upwards towards his stomach as he stood in front of the Mafia Don fully naked. 

“Come here pet,” Stephen patted his lap and smiled when Tony gracefully and quickly straddled his lap and looked down at him with lust blown eyes.

“God just look at you, so eager and I’ve barely even touched you.” Stephen murmured as he skimmed his fingers down Tony’s spine and over the curve of the brunet’s plump bottom. 

“Please Master, I just…” Tony cut himself off as he looked away from Stephen’s face. 

“No, you look at me pet.” Stephen scolded lightly tipping Tony’s chin back down so their eyes could meet. 

“Sorry Master,” Tony murmured unsure and suddenly tense on his lap.

“It’s okay pet, just relax for me okay? I’m not mad baby, I just want you to look at me even when you feel shy okay?” Stephen cupped Tony’s cheek gently. 

“Yes Master,” Tony leaned into the soft touch and knew in his heart that this was the best decision he had ever made. 

“Now I think for today we should get you started on your training and if you take it well I’ll let you warm my cock again, how does that sound pet?” Stephen squeezed Tony’s ass as he talked, brushing his fingers over the clef of the brunet’s ass. 

“Green Master, thank you.” Tony was placed back on his feet before he was turned around and guided downwards by Stephen’s hand between his shoulder blades. Tony’s feet were nudged apart so they were firm and flat on the floor as he was bent over the edge of the table and arms resting on the table above his head. 

“Such a pretty sight for me,” Stephen hummed as he tugged the box the collar had been in closer, he had also stored a bottle of lube and a small red colored plug inside as well. 

“Now pet I need you to relax for me, this is going to feel a bit odd as it’s been a while for you,” Stephen warned as he warmed the lube between his palms before slicking up two of his slender fingers. Tony shivered at the contact of the lube on his skin as Stephen smeared it around his pucker; he let out a whimper when Stephen began to ease his index finger into the brunet’s tight ring of muscles. 

“Easy pet, easy.” Stephen crooned as he sank his finger in completely, slowly curling and uncurling it as he allowed Tony time to adjust. Tony dug his nails into the wood of the table as he moaned softly at the feeling of Stephen opening him up and adding a second finger gently a few moments later. 

“There we go,” Stephen smiled as he spread his fingers wide, watching as Tony’s rim stretched and relaxed under his ministrations. Stephen silently contemplated added a third finger but decided against it, Tony was open enough for the plug now and Stephen would take his time when he finally penetrated Tony for the first time in so long. 

“Are you ready for the plug pet?” Stephen withdrew the plug from the box allowing Tony to see it. 

“Yes Master,” Tony inhaled sharply as he forced himself to relax further around Stephen’s fingers. 

“That’s my good pet,” Stephen pressed a kiss to the place between Tony’s shoulder blades tenderly as he withdrew his wet fingers. Tony shifted his weight at the odd feeling of being empty; he blushed and closed his eyes at the sounds of lube being applied to the plug. 

“This one is rather small, we’ll work you up to the larger sizes later but this one will be comfortable for prolong wear,” Stephen explained almost clinically as he hooked his wet index finger on Tony’s rim, tugging the brunet open a bit further. Tony made a keening noise from the back of his throat at the tug and then the solid shape of the plug being pushed into him. 

“How do you feel pet?” Stephen asked a moment later when the plug was fully seated inside of Tony’s hole, the bright color of the toy drawing Stephen’s eyes to it automatically. 

“Green, it feels different but, nice, really nice.” Tony’s words slightly slurred together as he rested his cheek on the surface of the table. 

“I’m glad,” Stephen eased Tony up into a standing position and plastered himself to the smaller man’s back. He splayed a hand possessively over Tony’s flat stomach and the other one came up to rest over Tony’s heart, feeling it fluttering beneath his palm was amazing. Tony let his head fall back to rest against Stephen’s shoulder and he closed his eyes, he knew this was the right choice, any choice that kept him here with Stephen like this was the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4

“So the rumors are true, I’m offended that you didn’t tell me about this yourself you know.” Wong commented from where he stood in the doorway to the living room of Stephen’s private living area.

“I figured you would know what would happen, considering you were the one who sent me to find him.” Stephen looked up from where he was slowly feeding Tony a piece of cheese. The brunet was kneeling by his right leg clad in nothing but his collar and a loose silk dressing robe that Stephen had lent him when he heard that Wong was coming by. Underneath that robe however was nothing save for the thick plug in his ass. 

“True, but I needed to see it with my own eyes. You know the others are beginning to question if the rumors are true or not. You know you will have to address this sooner or later, I would suggest you do it sooner so you don’t have to do another culling of the familia.” Wong advised, eyes flicking down to Tony who was watching him with those dark eyes but seemed to deem Wong acceptable and he nuzzled his cheek against Stephen’s leg and closed his eyes. Wong shook his head amused, it seemed Stephen would have his hands full with this one. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll deal with it soon. Now shoo.” Stephen flipped Wong off who rolled his eyes, far too used to Stephen to be offended. Wong turned on his heel and closed the door behind him, already wondering what Stephen will do. That man never did anything by halves so Wong was sure it would be something that would stun the rumors into silence and spur new ones. 

“We knew this would happen, but I thought we would have more time together before I was forced to show you to the world again.” Stephen ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at Tony who was now looking up at him. Stephen reached down and traced the collar that was sitting snugly around Tony’s throat and smiled when Tony leaned into his touch. 

“Call a meeting, I’ll be there with you. We can give them proof that I belong to you now Master.” Tony suggested, voice a bit rough with disuse and Stephen didn’t hide his frown at the fact that meant he would have to show off Tony in a way that should only be for his eyes, however the idea of others seeing how this beautiful creature reacted only to him did made me pause. 

“Are you sure pet? I’ll have to really show you off to make sure my claim is made…” Stephen trailed off as he got a mental image of Tony naked and kneeling between his legs, keeping his cock warm while a meeting commenced or bending over the table to let Stephen fuck him in front of the others. 

“I’m sure Master, I trust you to take care of me and you know I’m not against some showing off.” Tony winked coyly and Stephen chuckled as he recalled the one time the two had a quickie behind a plant on a balcony at one of the many gala’s the two had been forced to attend in the past. 

“Oh I know pet, but I am a bit possessive so we’ll see how much of you I’m willing to show off completely.” Stephen hooked his finger under the soft leather and eased Tony up off his knees and kept up the pressure on the collar until Tony was straddling the Mafia Don’s lap.

“Of course Master,” Tony purred as he went down willingly into the kiss Stephen pulled him in for. Stephen pushed the silk robe off of Tony’s shoulders, allowing the fabric to fall to the ground by Stephen’s feet and expose Tony for Stephen’s greedy gaze and hands. 

Tony moaned when Stephen began to suck and lap at his throat, above and under the collar while the Don’s hands smoothed down the brunet’s spine. Tony arched and tangled his fingers in Stephen’s hair, clutching at the soft strands when Stephen slowly twisted the plug and pulled. 

“Master!” Tony whined in displeasure when the plug popped out, leaving him achingly empty as his hole twitched and flexed around nothing. 

“Don’t worry pet, my cock will fill you much better than that plug ever could.” Stephen promised with a smile pulling at his lips when he felt Tony shudder against him. 

“Promise?” Tony asked coyly and Stephen pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips as he worked his pants open, allowing his erection to be freed. 

Tony wiggled his hips, biting his lower lip in excitement as Stephen guided him down onto his cock. It was hard, thick and hot in a way the plug never could be, it stretched and filled every inch of Tony and the brunet felt his mind go blank. 

“That’s it pet, just relax and take my cock like the good boy you are.” Stephen stroked Tony’s sides as he allowed Tony time to adjust to being impaled on his cock. 

“Ah, ah, you feel so good inside of me Master,” Tony panted out, eyelashes fluttering as he slowly relaxed around Stephen’s cock. 

Stephen grasped Tony’s hips and slowly lifted the smaller man up until just the head of Stephen’s cock was remaining inside. Stephen let gravity do it’s job after and grunted as he was sheathed back inside of Tony’s tight hole while the brunet let out a sinful groan of bliss. 

“Master please,” Tony was already at the begging stage as Stephen repeated the action a few more times at the painfully slow pace. 

“Please what pet?” Stephen asked knowing he was being cruel as the brunet on his lap whimpered and clung to him, his hole convulsing around Stephen’s length. 

“Faster, harder, more!” Tony’s head fell back with a gasp when Stephen snapped his hips up at Tony’s plead. Stephen tightened his grip on Tony’s hips, holding him in place as the Mafia Don began to pound into the brunet on his lap. Tony let out a symphony of noises as he clung to Stephen, unable to do anything but take what the other man was giving him. 

Stephen reached his climax faster than he expected, but with the way Tony was bouncing on his cock it wasn’t much of a surprise in hindsight. Stephen held Tony in place when he buried his cock as deep as he could manage it before letting out a loud cry as he came, spilling his seed inside of his pet.

Tony gasped and whimpered at the flood of cum that was released inside of him, looping his arms around Stephen’s shoulders loosely as he enjoyed the sensations. Stephen panted as he pressed his forehead to Tony’s cheek as he slowly came down from his orgasm, hands lazily stroking whatever bits of skin he could reach as Tony milked his cock without even being told to. 

“M-Master, don’t let me come… Please, not yet.” Tony stammered out when Stephen’s hand slid around his side to stroke his erection. 

“Do you want me to look into a cage for you pet?” Stephen asked curiously, his pet would look beautiful in one after all.

“Yes please Master,” Tony nodded against Stephen’s head and the Mafia Don smiled. 

“Of course pet,” Stephen was going to spoil his pet with everything he could think of from now on. Tony deserved it all and more, as long as Tony was by his side then Stephen would do everything in his power to ensure his pet was comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen sighed as he rested his chin on his left palm as he stared bored at the presentation that a faction leader had put together to tell Stephen what was happening in his territory. He found his attention once again being pulled down towards the gorgeous man that was kneeling contently between his legs in full sight of the others in the room. However, Stephen being the leader of New York’s most powerful Mafia Familia and the man between his legs a ‘spoil of war’ per-say no one said a word. 

Tony Stark was quiet and had a pleased look on his face, plump lips spread wide around the girth of Stephen’s cock that jutted out from the robes he wore to signify him as the leader of the Familia. Stephen dragged his nails over Tony’s scalp as his eyes raked over the outfit he had allowed Tony to wear. Normally he had his pet naked only clad with toys and sometimes food but since they were in public Stephen had given Tony red lace lingerie to wear. 

Tony’s chest was covered in a sheer lacey red bralette, his nipples were peaked and silicone covered nipple clamps tugged at them, a chain hanging low between them making sure to keep the pressure on Tony’s nipples. His wrists were clad in matching red leather cuffs that were connected with a short chain and his fingers brushed over the floor between his spread legs. His supple ass was barely covered by the red lacey panties, the front and back bulged thanks to the cock ring that was a normal part of Tony’s wardrobe now and a plug was tucked snugly into his hole. 

“Such a pretty thing you are pet,” Stephen crooned unable to help himself; he did love showering his pet in pretty things and praises included in that umbrella. 

“Isn’t he pretty?” Stephen looked at the man in the chair on the right side of the table, noticing that he had darted his gaze down to Tony more often than the others. 

“Er, yes he is Sir.” The man stammered and all the attention in the room was now directed at Tony and Stephen now. 

“Red really is his color isn’t it?” Stephen hummed as he slowly tugged Tony back off his cock and turned the brunet’s head to the side to show off his flushed face and cock sucking lips to the others in the room who all blushed and generally agreed with the color choice. Stephen flipped a switch he had on his waist and the plug inside of Tony buzzed to life in the quiet room and Tony’s moan was like a canon. His body jerked and he planted his hands flat on the floor as his hips jerked and mouth dropped open as he looked up at Stephen.

“Enjoy it pet, show everyone how pretty you are when you come,” Stephen ordered, still stroking Tony’s hair, using that handhold to turn Tony around completely to showcase his whole body to the others in the room. 

“Master, please, I.” Tony whimpered as he arched his back causing the nipple clamps to jiggle and tug on his sensitive nipples. 

“Please what pet? You know I told you manners are important.” Stephen scolded lightly and Tony’s eyes rolled up into his head the intensity of the vibrations increased against his prostate. 

“Master please, fuck me,” Tony begged, lips shiny with salvia as he gasped for air as his hips rocked uselessly upwards. 

“Why should I do that?” Stephen loved making Tony beg and public begging really showed how far Tony had come since he had first become Stephen’s. 

“I want to come on your cock Master,” Tony closed his eyes, cheeks bright as he panted and flexed his fingers to stop himself from touching his cock. 

“Of course you do pet, come on then.” Stephen patted his lap and the room watched a Tony scurried up to straddle him, back flush to Stephen’s chest and legs draped over Stephen’s thighs. 

Stephen glared at the others in the room and they quickly looked away, they had been allowed to see enough of Tony but they could listen. Stephen tugged the back of Tony’s panties off to the side and quickly slid the still vibrating toy out of his clenching hole. 

“Ssh pet, you know I don’t let you be empty for long.” Stephen shushed Tony when the man whined at the empty feeling. 

“Thank you, Master.” Tony moaned when Stephen pressed his cock into him, filling and stretching him in a familiar way that he was addicted to nowadays. 

“Go on pet, take what you need and if you make me come I’ll consider letting you do the same.” Stephen nipped at Tony’s neck, hand coming up to curl possessively around the red leather collar with a bright green gem that dangled from the middle of the band that was snug around Tony’s neck. The gem marked him as Stephen Strange pet/consort and he was not to be touched. 

“Mm, thank you, Master.” Tony dropped his head back against Stephen’s shoulder and started to lift his hips up and down, taking Stephen inside of himself deeper with each downward thrust. 

The others in the room either tuned them out far too used to this kind of PDA between the two of them or shifted because it sounded like a porn movie was being filmed behind them. If they had the courage to look they would have seen the pleasure on both the men’s faces but Tony’s eyes were slitted open and flicking from each of them one by one. 

“Master!” Tony all but screamed all of sudden when Stephen took the cock ring off of Tony’s straining erection and Tony was coming so hard he actually blacked out for a moment as he slumped back against Stephen’s chest, feeling his lover cum hot in his gut and running down his thighs. 

~~/~~

“So what did you learn?” Stephen asked Tony as he gently rubbed a wet cloth up and down Tony’s arm as the two curled together in the large soaker bathtub in their shared rooms. Tony was dozing between his legs and cheek pressed to Stephen’s collarbone, just enjoying the feeling of the two of them together like this in the soft moments the two of them share. 

“I would keep an eye on Mordo, he is up to something and I don’t think he liked the fact the previous Ancient One named you her heir instead of him,” Tony reported back and that was the main reason they agreed to let Tony into meetings. Tony and Stephen both knew that pretty playthings were never taken seriously in the Mafia world and people always talked more when they didn’t think they were being listened to. 

“I will, thank you, beloved.” Stephen tipped Tony’s chin up to kiss him soundly. Finding Tony at that horrible place of Stane’s was the best thing that could have happened to Stephen as it brought Tony back into his life and now he could keep the other man by his side.


End file.
